Undead Romance
by chris1901
Summary: Sent to the world of the dead after the valley of the end with a female 9 tails he saves a young girl from death and creates a life with her and a few other people and to help find a cure to the deadly virus.


**I dont own naruto or the last of us series they go to there genius creators**

**Naruto POV**

We see Naruto fighting a kid with red eyes with a permanent scowl on his face._Hello sasuke how are you faring i see that you are on your last leg._ Said naruto uzumaki the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox but if naruto calls her that she would kill him.

Sasuke gave naruto a hateful look and charged up a chidori that hit naruto stomach. With all the dark powers going of a small portal appeared and it destroyed sasuke with power.

The portal went to the 1st hokages statue and sucked in naruto and everything that surrounds starts yelling at kyuu to help him and she at a moment of haste sends naruto to an unknown world.

**On Earth in last of us universe after Sarah is shot.**

Naruto wakes up and sees that he is in the dark and asked kyuu where they were._ Naruto I am sorry But i don't know where we are but all I know is that we are in the elemental nation any more. _Said kyuu and she felt sad that she hasn't sad she disappointed naruto because she has yet to tell him that he was her mate.

Naruto walks around and sees a horrific sight that sent chills down his spin, He sees a person swarm of zombie like people tryed to attack a girl that looks a little younger than him with short blond hair and was being carried on the older mans back. He was about to help them when a man with a weird weapon that shot things at the zombies and killed them.

He sighed a breath of relief of that happened but he caught with his enhanced hearing from kyuu he heard the order to kill them but couldnt get their in time as he saw the little girl get shot in the stomach. He ran to where the 2 fell and saw the man with the weird weapon get shot by a man who looked like the man who was crying and holding the girl who was slowly dieing and went into a pain induced shock where they don't move and give the appearance of death.

He sees the man run away with naruto assumes to be his brother and then naruto runs to the girl and tried everything he could to help the girl but because he didn't know any medical justu on account of his horrible chakra control he was slowly getting better at he couldnt help her. _Its okay little girl I will help you get better, Help me kyuu If not this girl will die. _After he said that kyuu was trying all ways to help the poor girl then suddenly got an idea to help the girl._If I can get this right we will be seeing a lot of this girl. _With that thought she started channeling her chakra through naruto and crossed her fingers in hope it will work.

Naruto can feel her life force start to go away then he feels kyuu start to push her chakra through him and he starts mentally screaming at her what she was he got in return was a perverted giggle in the back of his looks at the girl and he sees that the chakra is not surrounding him but is going to the girl. All of a sudden a light went of around her body which started to attract more of those zombie things and what came out of the light shocked him and resulted in a nosebleed. The light went down and the girl was completely naked and looked to be around his age or a little order with shoulder length blond hair with a slight red streaks in it. She was five one that was a little shorter than his athletic build of five three. She looked around and started calling for her father over and over. With that sight it was hard for him to say what was coming to her but he knows that the zombies are coming so he grabbed her and ran to the area where he can't sense any of the monsters.

On the way to the area she was kicking him and telling him to let her go of her so she can go look for her father and her uncle. When they were safe he let down the crying teenager and went to his mind to talk to kyuu about what happened to the girl.

**In mindscape 3rd person POV**

_Hey kyuu so what did you do to the girl and why does she now look my age when a few minutes ago she was like ten-year old. _She just sighed and started telling him about the mate marks that appear when the person is genetically compatible to you and you would be the alpha to the mates. She also told him that when the female is mated to him that she will age according to the alpha male so the girl aged to his exact age. When she told him that she was mated to him he started blushing and stuttering out random words that greatly annoyed her so she stepped out to yell at him. He was amazed to think not even 7 months ago he thought she was a boy when she stepped out because she and the new girl he found were equally beautiful with kyuus strait red hair and red eyes while wearing an orange kimono that hung loosely on her 14-year-old figure. She pouted when she came out because she thought she looked like a chibi version of her old self and cant wait to when she stops his aging so she will look like an adult once again. _So naruto I will stop your ageing at 16 or 17 so all mates you have will be around an adult and fully grown also you will have to have more than me or Sarah girl you just found and she is one of your mates. _He stood there shock at what she said untill she leaned forward and kissed him then kicked him out of his mind scape.

Outside of seal Sarah POV

Sarah has woken up after thinking she has died from being shot and was surprised to see a handsome man who she got a weird feeling to follow him and obey everything he says. He then picked her up and she got very upset. _Put me down I need to find my father why are you not listening to me PUT me down. _She started to punch him but after a while it looked liked it wasnt it was hurting him so she started to cry and think that she will never see her father or her uncle until she felt him put her down and stare into nothing. For a few minutes she thought he was crazy then he stared at her and started to blush and she already started to like him but she had to ask what happened to family. The next conversation will be a real shocker to the girl and she doesint even know it.

**20 years later original timeline after tess bitten normal POV**

_The last 20 years have been a great time for me,naruto and kyuu who is actually cool and without naruto I wouldn't have the little bundle in my arms either. _Said the 17-year-old looking sarah carrying a blond-haired baby that was snuggling into her mothers warmth. _I can even remember the day that we made this little cutie._

**Flashback 10 months ago**

Naruto and Sarah have just made it to boston where a chapter of the fireflies is located where Sarah uncle was a part of. They have been in a relationship for about 15 years but she does not want to have children when both she and naruto can be infected and leave the child alone._**Hey naruto come into the seal I have great news that you and Sarah would like a lot.**_ Said the nine tailed beast named kyuu who has been in a bad mood when she found out that she can't come out for another 4 years because of how the teme of a kage seal that he arrives in the seal to look around for kyuu when he feels something on his lips and sees kyuu smiling at him with a blush on her face. _**Hey naruto remember how sarah said that she wouldn't have kids when she can become infected. **_All naruto does is nod his head because that has been what they were arguing about so naruto hasnt gotten anything in a year._**I have looked at the virus and found out that my chakra in your body and in Sarah's makes the kills the virus before it can infect you, also all children you have will be immune to the virus but if you find somebody who is immune get a sample of there blood and might be able to give them my chakra without them being close to death.**_

Naruto smiles at kyuu then gives a perverted grin and kisses kyuu and leaves the mindscape to "talk" to Sarah about the new development about their sex comes out of his daze and looks around there secure apartment building that has guns,kunai and swords and the only way to get to it is to chakra jump over a broken down staircase. He looks around his 3 bedroom apartment and spots Sarah looking out the window and silently crying to herself so naruto wouldn't notice. He calmly walks over to her and puts his arm around her and just holds her while she starts to cuddle against him. _Hey Sarah I know that you are still depressed that you can't find your dad but I have a feeling that we will find him soon. _That proves to be exactly what she needs to here because all she does is kiss him and push him into their bedroom. For the rest of the night all you could hear from the bedroom was a bunch of moans and grunts.

**Flashback end**

It was a wonderful experience except for the morning sickness and the mood swings but she would go through it again a hundred times to get this cuties she has in her arm. The blond-haired baby had her father's hair color but she had her gray eyes ut she wished that she got narutos blue has changed a lot over the years, She was still petite girl but she had low c cup breasts and stood at five foot 7. Naruto changed a lot to but his were more unnoticeable and the only thing that changed is that he wore baggy clothes and had an athletic build that stood at sixth were following a lead of Joel or Sarahs dad and her uncle who was said to have left the local fireflies a little while ago. Sarah was scared f what her fathers reaction was so she was trying to persuade naruto into waiting a little longer but naruto believed that he should know that he is a grandfather to little natsumi. They were going to museum where they saw 3 people get chased in so they can help them and get a job they are doing for a high-ranking person of the fireflies to help some smugglers escort a 14-year-old girl named Ellie to the capital run in there while Sarah is carrying her baby because they don't have a sitter who can watch her so they have to bring her everywhere. When they get there they see that a bunch of runner are surrounding 2 people and a little girl he hides in the shadow while he tells her to go wait somewhere else for safety he sees that they are going to the capital building so he goes to Sarah and puts her on his back while natsumi is in a carry on where she can feed her at all times. They stay away at least 25 steps away from them untill they come to the capital building where they see a dead firefly. Sarah sees the old man and freezes in shock and starts to run toward him and naruto is only a step behind her. She stops and hides behind some fallen stone and looks at the man whom naruto thinks that Sarah knows. Natsumi decides at that moment that she wanted to be feed so when she started to cry for her mother to feed her the 3 unknown people to naruto pointed all there weapons at the 3 of them. They stepped out and the older guy eyes landed on the Sarah and he dropped to his knees and started crying._I thought you were dead I am so sorry. _He kept saying that over and over untill he got a hold of himself and walk over to Sarah and hug her. _Hello baby girl where have you been and why do you look like you are 16. _She just stood there and told him where they lived and to be there and at around 8. She and naruto left them and went back to the apartment to put natsumi to bed and wait for the 3 people who naruto realized one was her father from the stories she told him about Joel and what names he called her. At around 7:45 they saw 2 people running to the broken staircase and naruto grabbed a rope and through it to them to help them up.

He noticed the older women wasnt with them and voiced his question. He saw that the man and the teenager got a sad look on their face but it was Joel that replied. _She didnt make it she got bit and we left before she turned. _He nodded because even if he was there kyuu told him that if somebody is already bit and infected she cant help them. They sat down on the couch and Joel asked how Sarah is alive and so young. She smiled at her dad and told him all what has happened since she was ten till now. He thanked naruto many times untill she said that they were in a relationship and they have a daughter together. He looked at naruto with all thankfulness gone and naruto started to step backward when Joel started to try to hit him with a 2 by 4. It kept on going like this untill they heard a cry from the baby room and the two 17 year olds run to the room and help their child._It's okay Natsumi Uzumaki we are here there's nothing to be afraid of. _Unknown to them Joel was standing there and trying to comprehend everything that has happened to him today from the death of tess and seeing his supposedly dead daughter is alive and has a child. He looks at the child in mild shock when he sees his daughters gray eyes on the baby girl with naruto blond hair. They realize that he is here and give her to Joel who takes her and starts to remember when Sarah was a baby and the good times. He gives her back to her mother and starts to talk to them. _Okay Sarah, naruto we need to get to a lab for Ellie and I am not going to lose you again Sarah even if you are an adult now. _Naruto agrees to that and he and Sarah grab natsumi and everything they will need and go with Joel and Ellie to a new adventure they hope to all survive.

**And done yes naruto and Sarah had a kid and in a later chapter Ellie will become a mate to naruto and naruto will do something for Joel to help him survive.**


End file.
